


1 file attached

by deanpendragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpendragon/pseuds/deanpendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima never sends Yamaguchi picture messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sender: tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm a sucker for fics in which my fav characters text each other.
> 
> me: i'd never write such an overdone thing like tsuk and yams in each other's jerseys!!!!  
> my brain: but brianne..consider this...........what if you did  
> me: shit you're right
> 
> //finger guns you into oblivion

Yamaguchi’s phone rattles obnoxiously on his bedside table right as he approaches the precipice of well-deserved sleep. His phone cares not for his weariness or well-being, and apparently neither does the person trying to talk to him at such an insane hour on a school night.

But he takes this all back when he sees it’s Tsukishima. He squints at the pixels that make up _tsukki!_ , nestled between two crescent moon symbols and a single red heart because he is, for all intents and purposes, a big fucking sap. Yamaguchi unlocks his phone with a deft swipe. He thinks maybe one day he’ll get the kind that Tsukishima has: the one that unlocks by thumbprint and both intimidates and impresses Yamaguchi at the same time.

  
221/221  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_You left your jersey in my bag_

  
Yamaguchi shuffles to the side of his bed and leans down to rifle through his volleyball bag—two plastic water bottles, an untouched roll of athletic tape, a fresh white t-shirt, a hand towel splotched with a suspicious stain—but no jersey. He furrows his brow and takes up his phone once more.

  
222/222  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_how’d i even do that?? oops_

   
223/223  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_tsukki the time for sleep is now_

  
He sends this even though he’s so glad to see Tsukishima’s name emblazoned across his phone screen at such an hour. Tsukishima has well deviated from his standard bedtime of ten fifteen and Yamaguchi finds it totally exhilarating. Absently, he wonders how Tsukishima has just now realized the contents of his volleyball bag at the cheery time of twelve thirty-six. Then again, he’s an odd type of person. Yamaguchi holds this knowledge close to his heart.

He flinches when his phone buzzes violently in his hand.

  
224/224  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_There was a two hour documentary about icebergs on TV_

   
225/225  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_How was I supposed to pass that up_

  
Yamaguchi rolls over onto his stomach and snorts a laugh into his pillow.

  
226/226  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_there’s enough info on giant blocks of ice to fill a whole TWO HOURS/?//_

  
227/227  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_It was part one of a three part series_

  
228/228  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_oh my god tsukki go to sleep_

  
Yamaguchi clutches his phone to his chest and smiles at the ceiling like a dope. He’s got it down like clockwork: if he tells Tsukishima to stay up with him, he’ll stop replying and Yamaguchi will get a lame text in the morning saying he fell asleep. But, contrarily, if he tells Tsukishima to go to bed, no doubt Tsukishima will be up for at least another hour just to defy him.

It’s criminal how adorable Yamaguchi finds this. 

Tsukishima proves this with his next message.

  
229/229  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Never_

  
230/230  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_you’re gonna be a total zombie tomorrow_

  
231/231  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_K. Equip yourself_

  
232/232  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_????? with??_

  
233/233  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Axe. Wooden stake. Something that bludgeons. Things to destroy the brain_

  
234/234  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Has to be something that will break through the skull_

  
235/235  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_…….was there a zombie documentary on before the iceberg one_

  
236/236  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

 _It’s common knowledge Yamaguchi_  
  
  
Yamaguchi types out four different replies, all embarrassing variations of ‘holy shit you’re so fucking cute’, but doesn’t have the nerve to send any of them. He gets a total kick out of imagining what Tsukishima would do upon receiving them. Would he frown? Would he blush? Though it’s not really his thing, would he text back and tell Yamaguchi he’s cute too? The possibilities are positively thrilling.

Yamaguchi rolls over onto his back once more and raises his phone over his face, tapping at the touchscreen with concerning precision. He’s never once left a text from Tsukishima without a reply. The digital clock on his bedside table glares at him in disapproval.  


  
237/237  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_i’d never bludgeon you tsukki!_

  
238/238  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_even if you were a rabid, decaying zombie out for my brains_

  
239/239  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
Yamaguchi furrows his brow and stares hard at the number ‘1’ on the screen. Tsukishima only uses the camera on his phone to take pictures of things he’s too lazy to write down or plants he sees on their walks home so he can google them later. This, Yamaguchi knows. Maybe there’s a weed he’s yet to identify and wants to enlist Yamaguchi's help. It’s happened before, though Tsukishima’s usually able to do sufficient research on his own.

Yamaguchi keeps himself in suspense no longer. 

He opens the file with a tap of his thumb and promptly drops his phone on his face.

He scrambles to sit up and grabs the device where it’s been tossed to his side in the shuffle, rubbing at the sore spot on the bridge of his nose. He brings his phone up to his face and examines the picture Tsukishima’s sent.

It’s a picture of Tsukishima, and the first thing Yamaguchi notices is that he’s not wearing his glasses. His mouth falls open when he spots them. They hang down against Tsukishima’s chest, the end of one of the temples in his mouth. Shamelessly, Yamaguchi double-taps and zooms in to study the pink curve of his lips around the black plastic. It’s a good two minutes before he zooms back out and notices something else; something even _better_.

Tsukishima’s in his jersey.

The white twelve stretches deliciously across Tsukishima’s chest. Yamaguchi’s not even sure why he’s so excited by this—it’s literally the same shirt Tsukishima has, just with a different number—but it’s _his_ number, and it’s on _his_ Tsukishima, in a picture sent only to _his_ phone and Yamaguchi has to look away and breathe even for a few seconds to settle himself. It is leaps and bounds better than the picture of unknown foliage he’d expected. Yamaguchi pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and chews at it distractedly while he regards the picture some more.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone vibrates vigorously in succession.

  
240/240  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_You’re not saying anything_

  
241/241  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_That’s not like you.  
_

  
242/242  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Maybe you would like another  
_

  
243/243  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
Tsukishima doesn’t even give him a chance to respond before he’s sent another picture message. Yamaguchi nods and nods and nods at his phone like Tsukishima can see him and opens the image with great gusto.

Tsukishima’s still in Yamaguchi’s jersey, glasses on this time, blond hair mussed up and fanned against what Yamaguchi recognizes as his pillow like Tsukishima’s run his hands through it a bunch of times. Yamaguchi stares at the bold white number across Tsukishima’s chest and pretends it was him who’d done it. He feels kinks of soft blond under his palms, twisting through his long fingers and catching slightly on blunt fingernails. In his mind, he drags his hands over Tsukishima’s shoulders and down his flat chest. The mesh sticks slightly to his sweaty skin, an exciting contrast with the way his palms slide over the smooth white lines and single curve that constitute that number he’s so very familiar with.

Yamaguchi remembers with a jolt that Tsukishima expects a reply. He’s not even sure what to say or how to say it, isn’t sure what Tsukishima actually _wants_ him to say, so he smashes a quick message that resembles the inside of his head at the moment and sends it straight away.

  
244/244  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_alskiendnkskembshabemodjenvekalaishsksk_

   
245/245  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Very articulate Yamaguchi_

  
246/246  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_This is kind of tight on me. It’s not too comfortable_

  
Yamaguchi swipes through the two photos Tsukishima’s sent a few more times, face burning, before his crazy heartbeat drowns his reservations and he taps out another, more decipherable response.

  
247/247  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_maybe you should take it off..???//_

  
248/248  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Now there’s an idea._

  
Yamaguchi literally _gasps_ , clutching his phone with both hands and cradling it to his chest. He waits impatiently for it to buzz once more, unsure if he’d even feel it with the way his heart tries to beat a tattoo into his ribcage. He envisions Tsukishima sitting up on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling Yamaguchi’s jersey from himself with some difficulty. He sees the way Tsukishima folds it, delicately like it’s indispensable. He sets it out of the way, maybe on his desk or bedside table, before Tsukishima lies back down and takes his phone into his hand once more.

Yamaguchi’s phone buzzes on his chest.

  
249/249  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
Yamaguchi opens the image with a quick but steady tap, and he immediately thinks how nice Tsukishima’s pale, bare skin complements the stark white of his duvet. He takes in a slow breath and zooms in on the image. The pad of his thumb traces down the curve of Tsukishima’s side and pulls the image upward until Yamaguchi stares at Tsukishima’s wide, golden eyes as they stare point-blank into the camera. He studies the protrusion of Tsukishima’s collarbones, creating dark shadows on alabaster skin from the unseen light source—the lamp on Tsukishima’s bedside table, undoubtedly.

Yamaguchi wants to see them in person, wants to run his tongue over them and see if the skin under shadows tastes any different than Tsukishima’s skin graced by the light. Yamaguchi rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth as if to stimulate his taste buds for such a trial. The picture cuts off just below Tsukishima’s navel and Yamaguchi gives a soft whine when he discovers he can’t scroll any lower. So instead he gazes at the soft skin pulled tight around Tsukishima’s midsection, stares hard and long until he feels it underneath his fingertips.

He decides right then and there—Tsukishima’s delicate skin quivering under his hungry touch, Yamaguchi’s mind working full capacity to keep the daydream afloat—that sleep is _definitely_ for the weak. 


	2. sender: yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god so i genuinely thought i'd never add on to this BUT
> 
> it's adriana's birthday (and mine too WEIRD RIGHT) and she deserves all the stories she wants, oh my god, she's so cool. guys i had to try really hard not to pull a blockbuster movie title kind of thing and name this chapter 2 files attached, ha ha, why am i so this way. it wouldn't even fit with the story. ANYWAYS i hope you all like it but especially adriana bc happy birthday buddy you are the greatest human being alive!!!! <3

Yamaguchi can’t hit send.

He’s looked over his message for ten minutes now, scrutinizing every freckle and every pucker in the jersey’s fabric from the way he lifts his arm to snap the photo. He makes six anagrams from the _Send Message_ option on the screen. He sends Tsukishima the funniest one without context and practically rolls with laughter at his equally disjointed reply.

  
125/125  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_gas need mess_

  
126/126  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Good point  
_

  
Tsukishima is, all at once, hilarious and serious and sneaky sexy. Yamaguchi was _barely_ sneaky enough to rifle through Tsukishima’s volleyball bag and stuff his jersey into his backpack while Tsukishima untied his sneakers after practice earlier. Yamaguchi wonders for a single, exhilarated moment if that’s actually how Tsukishima got his jersey last week. But then he’s positive he just tossed it in the wrong bag without thinking, he and Tsukishima’s things always squashed side by side in the club room like there isn’t plenty of space for their volleyball accoutrements. 

But all his stealth will have been for nothing if Yamaguchi can’t hit the damn send button.

He wonders, _What would Tsukki do?_ and thumps his phone against his chest in thought, seeing Tsukishima flat on his bed in his jersey, the harsh white of Yamaguchi’s number incomparable even to the soft and snowy hue of Tsukishima’s skin, the apples of his cheeks abloom with fresh, warm pink. Yamaguchi’s heart bounces in his chest, playing his ribs like a xylophone.

He hits send.

  
127/127  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]  
_

  
A reply comes sixty-four seconds later—Yamaguchi counts quickly, positively electric.

  
128/128  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Was that on purpose?_

  
129/129  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_yep tsukki_

  
130/130  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Oh_

  
He imagines Tsukishima opening the file and immediately itemizing the contents his volleyball bag, blinking at the certain lack of jersey. He sees him needlessly adjusting his glasses— _cute—_ and grabbing his phone up from his bed where he’d set it. Yamaguchi’s stare flicks between the two letters until Tsukishima’s follow-up buzzes in his sweaty palm.

  
131/131  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_How’d you get that_

  
132/132  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_i took it  
_

  
133/133  
Sendert: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Thief  
_

  
134/134  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_a STEALTHY thief. i’m like one of those snakes that buries itself in sand  
_

  
135/135  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

 _Sidewinders Yamaguchi_  
  
  
136/136  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_They can move faster than people can bike  
_

  
137/137  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_NO????//  
_

  
138/138  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Yeah. So there go our chances of escaping them on bikes_

  
Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima’s jersey over his face and grins into the collar. It smells more like the sticky wax of athletic tape than Tsukishima but if he concentrates, he gets the scent of Tsukishima’s house and how it clings to his fair skin, light and fresh and familiar. It makes Yamaguchi’s head swim.

He presses his phone over his heart and breathes in slowly, patiently to savor the sweetness. He thinks of how his bed would dip if Tsukishima crept in next to him. He smells floral laundry detergent and the crispness Tsukishima’s white sheets even as he lies on his own. Yamaguchi’s arm stretches at his side where he wishes so badly Tsukishima was, flinching when his phone buzzes on his chest.  


  
139/139  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Are you still wearing my jersey_

  
140/140  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_it smells good, it smells like you tsukki_

  
141/141  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Is it big on you?_

  
Yamaguchi scrolls through his phone and ogles the pictures of Tsukishima in his jersey, the twelve stretched snug across his chest. He idly tongues the inside of his cheek. Of  _course_ he kept them—buried in his camera roll under leagues of filler photos like loose dirt concealing hoards of treasure, sure—but still very much _kept_.

  
142/142  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_not really??_  
 

143/143  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_just kind of long_

  
144/144  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_How long_

  
A lightbulb sparks to life over his head. Yamaguchi flies from his bed and hops over to the floor mirror, phone in hand and eyes stuck to his reflection. Tsukishima’s number stares back at him and Yamaguchi bites his lip because it’s _good_ —it’s like a marker of who he belongs with stuck right there on his chest, gentle and warm on his skin. He feels light, floaty and flushed, teetering from foot to foot in front of the mirror.

Tsukishima’s jersey falls at the hem of his briefs. Yamaguchi rolls the black mesh between his fingers. His nails skim his bare thigh and it’s painfully easy to think of the touch as Tsukishima’s because it’s soft and it’s tender and it’s barely there, pumping more color into Yamaguchi’s face as he lifts his phone to show him.

  
145/145  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
Yamaguchi pulls at the hem of the jersey more as he waits, heart lodged in his throat.

  
146/146  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Oh_

  
147/147  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Well_

  
148/148  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_If you wore pants it probably wouldn’t look as long._

  
149/149  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Not that I’m proposing anything_

  
Yamaguchi chirps a laugh that lifts him onto his tiptoes. He digs his hand through his hair and then fingers the hem of the jersey again, feeling the seam beneath his thumb. The same material swishes over his skin all the time but it’s another thing to think of the way it constantly caresses Tsukishima’s; not just a similar fabric but the _exact_ one that skims over Yamaguchi’s chest and shoulders now. He thinks of the shift of Tsukishima’s muscles beneath it on the court, the flat of his stomach, the stretch of his arms in short black sleeves. Distracted, the jersey’s hem slips from his fingers. Yamaguchi bites his lip at the flutter of it against his bare thighs.

Even his stomach is flushed when he lifts the fabric to the side. He holds it there to snap a picture and _holy shit_ he’s pink, from his thighs to his hipbones to his navel and he hopes when he sends the photo swooshing through space that Tsukishima goes pink too, even if it’s from some weird sort of blush contagion.

  
150/150  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
151/151  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_i’m wearing underwear see?? that counts_

  
152/152  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_I see_

  
153/153  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_The freckles on your stomach.._

  
Yamaguchi blinks. He looks for his freckles in the photo but the less pigmented ones on his abdomen are pretty much indiscernible, meaning Tsukishima zoomed in _,_ he actually _did that_ , and Yamaguchi presses the back of his hand to his face to find he’s _hot—_ burning up.

  
154/154  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_did you zoom in???_

  
155/155  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Of course dingbat_

  
156/156  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Yours smelled like you too when I wore it, you know._

  
Beaming, Yamaguchi flops back onto his bed. He leans onto his elbows and rucks up Tsukishima’s jersey to stare at his stomach, eyeing the mass of faint freckles there. They’re light in comparison to his others; the remnants of ones deemed too pigmented for his face and arms so they’ve been hidden away. Yamaguchi thinks it’s unfair. He would at least like some _consistency_ in his imperfections, please and thank you.

But he drags his fingertips over his speckled stomach, imagining them as Tsukishima’s and suddenly his freckles don’t feel like imperfections any more than his hands do, or his limbs or any number of parts had by everyone, albeit each a little differently. Tsukishima’s fingers drag across his abdomen in a shaky, skittering line. Yamaguchi hears himself sigh, loud in his quiet bedroom. Tsukishima slides his pale palm over tight, flush skin until it lies over Yamaguchi’s navel. They both twitch at the steady press. Sudden, sizzling weight swoops through his stomach.

This is the picture he sends Tsukishima: Yamaguchi’s hand on his stomach, the waistband of his briefs twisted from wandering fingers, Tsukishima’s jersey rucked up but its number still proudly legible, fabric loose on Yamaguchi’s slight shoulders. The subsequent buzz of his phone is eager—nearly ecstatic.  


  
157/157  
Recipient: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_[1 File Attached]_

  
158/158  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_Shit Yamaguchi_

  
159/159  
Sender: ☽tsukki!☽♡  
Message content:

_You are without a flaw_

  
He buries his face in Tsukishima’s jersey and holds his phone to his chest like something precious. He imagines Tsukishima pulling his phone close to his face and tries to picture the curve of his lips or the ‘o’ shape they take when his mouth falls open, even just a little bit, gaze heavy and glasses perched studiously at the very tip of his nose.

Yamaguchi beams so bright he’s sure satellites catch it from space. He wonders if Tsukishima feels his hands on him, too—pushing up his shirt, sliding down his firm, warm chest, flushed faces anchored close, palms resting steadily over his navel until they’re both twitching, breathing and sighing into the quiet of his room. Curiosity joins the tight, busy spin in his stomach.

He lifts his phone to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are sooo very appreciated! i love you! i love you a lot, lot, lot


End file.
